1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of servicing cooling systems in vehicles, said servicing including suction, cleaning and subsequent adding of coolant to the air conditioning system, said coolant including inflammable coolants, as well as equipment and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, air conditioning systems in vehicles contain coolants which are not inflammable, and, therefore, servicing, i.e. suction, cleaning and adding of the coolant, may take place without any need for special safety measures.
However, these known coolants are a risk to the environment, since, when being discharged, they involve an increased greenhouse effect.
Therefore, it is endeavoured to provide alternative coolants which do not increase the greenhouse effect, and coolants are being developed which, however, are inflammable. This means that these new coolants cannot be serviced by the known methods, but require special safety measures in accordance with the ATEX Directive No. 94/9/EU. It is a matter of safety zones in the area around the inflammable vapours which are possibly discharged.